Season 4: Bugaboo!
This is the fourth season of Hidden Side. This will air May 10th to May 22nd in 2020. This will have 12 episodes, one airing everyday. This season was inspired by Set 70424 Ghost Train Express and 70420 Graveyard Mystery. For the first time, there is a focus character, Jack Davids. This is the first season in the three season arc: Land, Water, and GHOSTS! Synopsis The Fear-Striking Bawa has escaped from J.B's Lab and is wreaking havoc upon Newbury. He flies into the air where he creates a Ghost World where the gloombies can thrive and scheme evil plans. Jack Davids and Parker L. Jackson must find a way to climb back up to the top of the city and stop Bawa from overtaking Newbury. Plot Episode 38: Bugaboo! Part I As the second semester of school at Newbury begins, strange rumors have been heard of a main walking like a zombie and a video gone viral with shovel. Parker and Spencer the Ghost Dog rush to the graveyard, but Jack is held back by his mother because he must redo a test. Episode 39: Bugaboo! Part II Parker and Spencer, a ghost dog make their way to the graveyard. Meanwhile, Jack has to finish the test, but is having trouble. Bawa, a possessor ghost possesses Jack, and Jack finds out that he is the one in the graveyard, and the graveyard is a trap. Episode 40: Bawa Mad Possessed Jack takes a chunk out of Newbury land and rises it high in the sky. Parker and Spencer are ambushed by ghosts in the graveyard. These ghosts are flying gloombies, using her phone Parker scares them. Spencer finds Jack possessed, about to fly to the new flying island. Spencer alerts Parker and they scare off Bawa, but he lands in his new Ghost World. Episode 41: Bawa and Chain Bawa starts to invade Newbury, looking for the Ghoul-Clock 500. The heroes head to the lab to find Bawa's Army tearing apart the building. They use their phones and stop them. The Ghoul-Clock 3000 is missing, but the lab itself is safe. Episode 42: Bawa Up the Wrong Tree The Heroes chase Bawa to a train station where he has taken over the conductor and all of the passengers. They J.B. hijacks the train to let the teens on to the train. Spencer and J.B. are realizing that the train is going to run into the wall of a tunnel. Episode 43: Beat Around the Bawa Train The teens are in an immense amount of trouble. The brakes are broken, Parker jumps at a stop. Jack is knocked back by the conductor who is possessed by Bawa. He misses the stop. He is ready for a duel with Fear-Striking Bawa. Episode 44: Better Late Then Never Though Jack misses the train, he battles Bawa. Bawa stops possessing the man but screeches loudly. The glass shatters, so Jack jumps out them to the next stop, where J.B., Spencer, and Parker are waiting for him. The Conductor walks out with Jack. Bawa flies away, up to his Ghost World. Parker and Jack decide to put an end to the Ghost World. Episode 45: A Rock and A Hard Place The Heroes are in trouble as Bawa's Ghost World is smashing down on Newbury. The Heroes climb the side and are almost crushed. At the end of the Episode, they make it to find absolute HAVOC. Episode 46: Bawa A Shadow Of A Doubt Bawa hears that the heroes have arrived in Ghost World. The city is dangerous, so the heroes are divided one by one. Bawa finds them and captures everyone but Jack. Jack hides with Spencer, J.B. and Parker captured in the central tower. Episode 47: Beyond Belief Part I Jack rushes to the central tower where Bawa sits, perched, ready to destroy Jack. They crash the party and Jack uses his phone to create armor that can resist ghosts, but not destroy them. Jack also gains water powers from his phone. Episode 48: Beyond Belief Part II Jack is in a grapple with Bawa and he uses his water to destroy him, but Jack is falling. The others are evacuated as Jack uses his phone to destroy the entire Ghost World. Jack is presumed dead. Category:Season